Little by Little, pt III
by Primavera Rathbone
Summary: FINALLY, part 3 of my LOTS series, preceded by "Open Arms". "Finally" pretty much sums it up. Something many of us have been waiting for between Darken and Ember finally happens. And 3 Mord-Sith make life interesting for our favorite sorceress.
1. Generation Landslide

**Author's Note:**

I know it took me forever to type this out, but I've had a lot of family stuff and school-related balderdash to attend to. Consider this a late Christmas present, since it's up the day after Christmas. So…Merry Christmas. Happy Solstice. Happy Kwanzaa. Happy Hanukah. Whatever it is you celebrate. I don't know…being politically correct is a pain in the ass =P

Also, I've introduced 3 new O.C.s. They usually find their way into all of my stories, and are a source of comic relief. However, as it can get with the real-life inspirations for them, things can tend to get a little crazy/stupid. Please do try to bear with me…all I can say in my defense is it was fun as hell to write. :)

_**Generation Landslide**_

I think Cara knew what Darken Rahl had planned for me that night all along. Why do I think that? Simple: most of the Mord-Sith suddenly became less hostile towards me (meaning Triana and a few other random ones…Denna still hated my guts.) the few that had been cordial to me beforehand (meaning Cara and…well…the rejects, more or less) rapidly grew to be practically my best friends.

Kellie was, put simply, _the_ most rebellious Mord-Sith in history. Don't get me wrong, she was completely loyal to the house of Rahl, but she was definitely not your typical Mord-Sith. Whereas most of the Mord-Sith had insanely long braids, she had short, shaggy hair that was varying shades of brown. Her eyes were a comforting shade of brown, reminding me quite a lot of Richard's. Though Mord-Sith are taught to abandon the softer emotions when they are trained, it was clear Kellie had re-developed them. She seemed to me to be the ideal shoulder to cry on; and with her (somewhat twisted) sense of humor, she never failed to cheer one up. In fact, other than me, she was Darken's closest friend and primary confidante. As Cara phrased it: "Kellie is to Lord Rahl as I am to you." Which is actually frightfully accurate, and proved to be a poor choice on his behalf at times.

Amanda, though appearing to be more of your traditional Mord-Sith, was in the same league as Kellie. She had a long dark-blonde braid and laughing bluish-green eyes; kind of like Cara, except you weren't afraid Amanda would jab you with her agiel for no reason. She didn't look even _remotely_ evil, to be perfectly frank. Unlike nearly every other Mord-Sith who ever lived, Amanda possessed a certain maternal affection for those close to her. In that respect, she reminded me of Kahlan. She shared Kellie's sense of humor, and didn't hesitate to crack an awkward joke at the most inappropriate times.

Belladonna was quite the character. Sometimes she wore her dark brown hair in the traditional Mord-Sith braid; sometimes she didn't. Her hazel eyes reminded me of sunflowers, the golden petals of which unfurled from her pupils into an expanse of blue-green. Whenever an assassin was needed, Belladonna was called on. Sometimes I wondered why; she was convinced that she could creep up behind someone like a cat, stealthily as could be, and then attack without a moment lost…many times, she epically failed at this for her intended target. Nevertheless, she always managed to produce a corpse…however, you could never be sure exactly whose to expect. In her…_resourcefulness_ (for lack of a better term), she made me think of Zedd. Other than that, she shared many of the same personality traits as Amanda and Kellie.

As unlikely a group as they seemed, they each made their way in life by doing what they did best: being themselves. Most of the Mord-Sith couldn't stand them, but I loved them dearly; and I honestly think Darken found them far too entertaining to do anything about them.

_I wouldn't have it any other way._

**THE END.**


	2. How You Gonna See Me Now

_**How You Gonna See Me Now**_

I sat on the windowsill in Darken Rahl's bedchamber, flipping purposefully through my mother's old spellbook. It contained the recipes for all her original potions: love potions, deadly poisons, parlor tricks, sleeping aids, healing elixirs, Mord-Sith repellent (_maybe I should douse myself in that around Denna; I'd be a lot safer_), fertilizers, and the like. But I had no interest in anything like that. There was one potion in particular that I desperately needed to find. Spotting it at last, I scanned the ingredients carefully.

_Damn_.

I had everything save the most vital ingredient: limpwurt root, which was the sturdy root system of the relatively rare limpwurt flower. It truly was a sickly-looking plant: shriveled and brown with an orange flower that seemed as though it could spit fire. Groaning, I tossed the book onto the bed.

_I need that ingredient._

The closest place I could think of that _might_ have had some was only a day's ride away (with the speed-increasing elixir), but I wasn't sure how Darken would react if I vanished for a couple days with no notice. Sighing, I climbed down off the ledge and headed for the door.

_I'd better go find him._

_

* * *

_

As I had expected, I found Darken in the study, scanning the pages of a history book idly. At the sound of my entrance, he looked up and smiled.

"Hello, Ember," he greeted, standing up and walking over to me. He then embraced me and kissed me tenderly. "Tired of sitting up there alone?"

I chuckled slightly. "More or less. What would you say if I told you I had to run off for a couple of days to procure a potion ingredient?"

Grasping my shoulders, he took a step back from me and furrowed his brow. "Come again?"

I looked at him doubtfully. "You heard me, Darken."

He huffed quietly. "Yes, I suppose you're right. Well, first off, I would ask _what_ you need and _why_ you need it."

_I can't very well tell him what potion it's for without him getting suspicious. Where's Zedd when I need him? He could think of a good cover in less than a second._

Luckily, my inner-Zedd shone through:

"Limpwurt root. I need it for one of those…'in-case-of-emergency' potions."

He cocked his head. "What kind of emergency?"

_Shit_.

In another miraculous moment of brilliance, I responded, "You'll know when the time comes."

He smirked. "Which means you have no intention of telling me precisely what it is you're up to?"

I grinned. "Damn straight, love."

He stifled a laugh. "Fine, but you go with Hemlock while using the speed elixir…and you _don't_ go alone."

I scoffed, rolling my eyes. "Darken, sweetheart, I can take care of myself."

"I know that. However," he persisted, "I'm not exactly the most _beloved_ ruler in history."

_No shit, you bloody tyrant. But who am I kidding? I wouldn't want you any other way._

I raised my eyebrows. "So…?"

"_So_, if anyone were to know how important you are to me, and they happened to be one of my enemies, they may try to kill you."

Inhaling sharply through my teeth, I looked at my feet. "Good point."

"Take a Mord-Sith with you."

"Belladonna?" I suggested.

He thought a moment. "Not on her own; she may miss the attackers and kill you."

I shrugged in concession. "Kellie or Amanda?"

"You and I both know they're a package deal. It's a pretty dependable package, though."

"Agreed. Cara?"

He nodded. "You two _are_ very close, which is saying something for Cara."

After a minute or two of complete silence, Darken suggested, "Why not take all four? Leaving the palace for a couple of days should do them some good."

I crossed my arms and smiled. "Can you live without your confidante for that long?"

He laughed. "If I need to talk to Kellie, _or you_, I'll find _some way_. Now get going; the sooner you leave, the sooner you'll get back."

He then drew me to him and kissed me passionately.

"I love you. Be careful."

I was amazed that I actually blushed.

"I love you too. I will be."

* * *

"Hold still," Belladonna growled, lacing together part of the hard-leather collar armor that Amanda was holding around my neck and shoulders.

"I'm _trying_," I retorted. "If _someone_ wasn't jerking my head every which-way, maybe I could."

Kellie, who was waging war with my hair in an attempt to style it into a traditional Mord-Sith braid, scoffed. "Well, if _someone_ believed in cutting her hair, maybe I wouldn't be!" She yanked my hair jokingly to prove her point.

"Ow!" I shrieked, more as a reflex than out of pain.

"Candy-ass," Kellie muttered, giggling.

"Behave, you two," Amanda laughed. Turning to Belladonna, she asked, "Done lacing yet?"

She smiled. "Yep. Go ahead and let go of it."

She did so, and they both stepped back to admire their work. Grinning, they high-fived.

"You look stunning, darling," Amanda observed, holding a mirror before me.

Belladonna choked back a laugh. "You look like a giant blood clot!" she exclaimed, doubling-over laughing."

She was right: I was clad in dark red leather from head-to-toe; even my hands were coated in red leather gloves. My ridiculously long hair (which Kellie had finally finished braiding) hung heavy, practically blending in with my clothing. I was surprised that all you had to do was throw me into a Mord-Sith uniform to make me look intimidating.

I scrunched my forehead. "_Why_ am I dressed like this again?"

Cara approached me, carrying two agiels. Slipping one into my belt on either hip, she responded, "To make you less conspicuous. If an enemy of Lord Rahl was to see you being escorted about by four Mord-Sith, they would most likely interpret it to mean that you are of great importance to Lord Rahl; therefore making you a target instantly. A group of five Mord-Sith is far too vicious to confront, so it's safer for you this way."

Amanda nodded. "And if anything were to happen to you—"

"—Darken'd _kill_ us," Kellie finished.

"Well," Belladonna began hesitantly, looking at her, "maybe not you."

"I wouldn't be so sure," Cara argued. "I've seen Lord Rahl with Ember." With a smirk and a wink, she finished, "It's the stuff that outlandish romance novels are made of."

"Except at night," Amanda corrected as the five of us headed for the stables. "Then, it's full-on porn."

* * *

"I think I found some, Ember!" Belladonna alerted, halting her horse a good ten yards ahead of us.

"Excellent!" I exclaimed, stopping Hemlock alongside her horse. I dismounted and approached the ill-looking plant. I crouched down before it and reached into the side of my boot, producing a small dagger.

"Why do you need limpwurt root, anyway?" Amanda inquired as she, Kellie, and Cara climbed off their horses and joined Belladonna and I.

As I began to hack away at the root system of the plant, Kellie added, "Yeah…isn't it only used for strengthening potions?"

"No," I answered. "My mother once developed a potion using it that, when administered to a not yet cold corpse, can keep the body warm slightly longer than normal, giving a longer period of time to magically revive it."

"And…you're making this?"

"Yes."

She cocked her head. "Why?"

"Just in case the Seeker should succeed in fulfilling the prophecy."

Belladonna chuckled. "What exactly makes you think he might?"

My chopping slowed down. I found myself unable to respond.

_What can I say? It's pure intuition. Richard's resilient as _hell_, and Zedd's not stupid; they're bound to find a way to kill Darken, and they're bound to succeed._

"I have a question as well," Cara added, sitting next to me. "Why were you talking to Zeddicus Zu'l Zorander the other day?"

_Damn_.

"Hold up!" Kellie shrieked. "_You_'re talking to _Zorander_! What the _hell_!" Pulling out her agiels and starting toward me, she growled, "Darken _loves_ you, for the Creator's sake!"

Amanda and Belladonna restrained her before she could strike me with her agiel. Mildly terrified (and trying like mad to not show it), I answered, "I love him too."

"Then _why_ are you talking to _Zorander_?"

Amanda half-nodded. "That is a good question," she conceded.

Cara reached for em. I cringed, afraid that she might strike me (even though she was one of my best friends, she was a Mord-Sith first.) Much to my surprise, she turned my chin gently in order to make me face her. Her teal eyes regarded me quizzically.

"Was Mistress Denna right?" she probed, her voice uncharacteristically calm.

I exhaled slowly. "Yes and no," I forced, halting all cutting of the limpwurt plant.

Belladonna furrowed her brow. "What do you mean? Didn't she accuse you of being a spy?"

"Yes," Kellie confirmed, still looking less than pleased with me.

_Well, she _is_ Darken's best friend, after all…I suppose it's only natural for her to be protective of him._

"And if Denna had confronted me my first…oh…three days here, she would have been right," I said.

"Mrr?" Amanda inquired, tilting her head much like a cat.

Trying not to smile (which was hard when it came to Amanda), I elaborated, "Originally, I was sent by Zedd to spy on Darken Rahl and win his trust. In doing so, I could potentially discover his plans and relay them to Zedd, who could use them to hasten the completion of the Seeker's quest and the fulfillment of the prophecy. I figured it sounded simple enough, and I didn't see any obstacles to my success. However, I…."

I trailed off.

"What?" Belladonna begged.

Cara smirked. "You never expected to fall in love with Lord Rahl…or him with you."

My eyes met hers. "Exactly. That love caused my loyalties to turn almost instantly; after all, why would I help the Seeker to kill the man I love? However, I had to keep Zedd thinking I was still on their side—the others being Richard Cypher and Kahlan Amnell—so I've been giving them the impression that I'm playing the double-agent; working against them to gain Darken's trust, then using the information given from him in trust to them."

"Richard is _sexy_," Kellie giggled, finally lowering her agiels.

I breathed a sigh of relief.

"So wait," Amanda began, "you _are_ betraying Lord Rahl?"

"Not exactly," I responded. "I make sure I only tell Zedd things that he already knows."

"How do you know what he already knows?" Belladonna queried, crossing her arms less out of attitude than for comfort's sake.

"He keeps her posted," Cara replied for me. "He also likes to check in on her relationship status." Turning to me and smirking, she chuckled, "Tell me, Ember…what _did_ Zedd have to say after you and Lord Rahl made love?"

"Yeah!" Kellie laughed. "What'd he say after you and Darken did the nasty?"

_Yep…Kellie's back to herself. No harm done._

I inhaled sharply through my teeth. "He…doesn't know yet."

"You're _kidding_!" Amanda shouted.

I smiled. "Nope. But we'd better find a spot to crash for the night," I added, looking up at the dusky sky. Glancing from one Mord-Sith to another, I implored, "Am I forgiven?"

After debating amongst themselves, Kellie turned to me and confirmed, "We suppose. And don't worry; we won't tell Darken. We love you too much…both of you…to have him kill you." She smiled and winked.

**THE END.**


	3. It's Me

**Author's Note:**

Don't be fooled by his reaction later on in this chapter; Darken _will_ explode. I don't know when, and I don't know how, but he will _epically_ flip out on Ember. The reason I don't know is because this is how I work: I don't know exactly what will happen until I write it. That's just the way I function. So, brace yourselves for when pt. 4 is finally written/typed/posted. Kthnxbi.

_**It's Me**_

Darken Rahl gazed longingly at the setting sun from his bedchamber window. He held the rose he had given to Ember a few nights prior, which was still surprisingly un-withered. Muttering a short incantation, he watched as it sparkled bright magenta for a few moments. It then returned to its previous scarlet color. He brought the flower to his nose and breathed the fragrance in slowly.

_Now you shall be this pristine forever._

Sliding his fingers down its stem, he recoiled suddenly and inhaled sharply.

_Unfortunately, that also means your thorns will be eternally sharp._

He set the rose back down on the table, alongside Ember's box.

He missed her. Terribly. Even though he was pretty sure she was a double-agent. He didn't care. For some reason unknown to him, he still trusted her; he still loved her.

Why did he think she was a double-agent? Simple: she had been talking to Zeddicus Zu'l Zorander…at least, Cara claimed to have seen her doing so. He couldn't know for sure unless Ember told him, or if she told someone else…someone who would tell him willingly…someone like Kellie.

He needed to know; not only to set his mind at ease, but also to help him decide whether or not to do what he was debating doing. Rapidly, he pivoted and approached a set of shelves, pulling down a bowl and a pitcher of water. He poured the water into the bowl, then skimmed his fingers across its surface.

No answer.

He glanced out his window to see that the sun had set. He groaned; they might already have been asleep. Yet…at least _one_ of them should have stayed up to stand guard…but it was probably Cara.

"Hey Darken! Whatcha need?"

_Thank the Creator, it's Kellie._

He turned back to the bowl to see the face of Kellie grinning back at him. Her brown eyes were dancing, despite the dark bags under them.

"Hello, Kellie," he replied, smiling. "Any luck finding the limpwurt root?"

"Yes, actually," she responded. "Found some a couple hours ago. We'll be heading back first thing tomorrow."

"Good news indeed," he said, trying to hide his joy.

Kellie saw right through him. Scoffing, she said, "Admit it; you're _thrilled_ that we'll have Ember back so soon." Smiling gently, she added, "I gotta say, I never in my life thought I'd see _you_ in _love_."

He stifled a chuckle. "Neither did I, Kellie. How are the five of you faring?"

She shrugged. "Decently, I suppose. Well, after I nearly thrashed Ember—"

She stopped herself short and covered her mouth. "Oops."

Darken's heart sank.

_If _Kellie_ was going to beat her, it _has_ to be bad._

He inhaled slowly.

"Kellie," he began calmly, "why were you going to thrash Ember?" he held up a finger. "And _be honest_; don't leave _anything_ out."

She huffed. "_Fine_, but you won't like it."

_I know._

"After Cara mentioned seeing her talking to that old guy…what's his name?...Zeddicus Zu'l Zorander…we got her to confess to being sent here by him to spy on you for the Seeker."

"_Damn it!_" Darken growled, slamming his fist on the table. The bowl of water bounced a good inch, and the pitcher fell on its side. Bitter tears began to sting his pale blue eyes.

"Turn off the aqueducts and _let me finish_, Darken!" Kellie scolded. "She's _not_ a spy!"

Blinking, he cocked his head. "She's not?"

"No."

"Well…is she a double-agent, then?"

"Not exactly. You see, to make Zorander think she's still working for him, she's been pretending to be a double-agent; she'll tell him some of your plans, but only ones that he already knows." She brushed her bangs out of her eyes. "She's hopelessly in love with you, Darken…she wouldn't betray you for the world."

He smiled, obviously relieved. "How is she?"

Kellie glanced back over her shoulder, then back at him. "She's _finally_ fallen asleep—she misses you, too; it's actually a little nauseating, _both_ of you—Amanda's been watching her like a hawk."

"Kellie…I've been debating something."

She arched an eyebrow. "Yes?"

"What do you think…"

He trailed off, and began to fidget with his hands.

"Yes, Darken?" Kellie persisted.

"What do you think Ember would say if I…"

He exhaled contemplatively.

"…if I asked her to marry me?"

Kellie's eyes grew huge, and her jaw dropped. "Let me get this straight: _you_, Lord Darken Rahl, ruthless emperor of D'Hara, want to get _married_? To a woman who's not even of noble blood? I mean, don't get me wrong: I love her, but you're an _emperor_!"

He sighed, placing his hands on the edge of the table. "Yes, I do. And she may not be nobility as most define it, but as far as magic is concerned, she has one of the most noble lineages ever; both the Sardonyx bloodline and the Foxglove bloodline are practically magical royalty. Besides that, I love her. Do I need any other reason?"

Kellie smirked. "You've changed since she came here, Darken. Now you're slowly developing a heart…it's an improvement."

He scowled, but was obviously masking a grin. "Oh, shut up. What do you think she would say?" he persisted.

She rested her chin on her fist in a thoughtful pose, then directed her eyes toward the sky.

"Hm…well…Lady Ember Rahl does have quite a ring to it." Her chocolate eyes meeting his, she finished, "Besides that, she loves you. Does she need any other reason?"

Darken laughed. "Well played, Kellie. So you think she'd say yes?"

Kellie rolled her eyes exasperatedly. "_DUH_, Darken!"

He grinned, and his heart began to dance. "Excellent. I'll ask her soon."

"You'd better," Kellie replied.

He crossed his arms. "Or else?"

She put her hands on her hips. "Or else I'll force you to."

He scoffed jokingly. "Are you forgetting I'm a sorcerer? Not to mention the fact that I _am_ the Lord Rahl."

She returned the sarcastic sound. "Are you forgetting I'm a Mord-Sith? Not to mention the fact I _am_ THE BOSS!"

"Damn. Good night, Kellie."

"Good night, Darken," she answered as he ended the spell.

Darken walked back to his window and picked up the rose once more. Smelling it, he closed his eyes.

_Lady Ember Rahl…good thing she never liked the name Sardonyx in the first place._

**THE END.**


	4. Snakebite

_**Snakebite**_

I soon came to realize that Darken was a jealous lover…no surprise there. I also soon discovered that Kellie had told him about my original mission. I must admit, I was horrified he'd kill me. However, he told me that it made no difference to him; he knew that I was completely loyal to his side of the fight, so the past is past. I had trouble believing that he was truly at peace with it, yet I feared that stating this might only fuel the fire. So, I opted to leave well enough alone.

But, knowing that I still kept contact with Zedd, Richard, and Kahlan regrettably fueled his jealousy. He once accused me of having an affair with Richard. Yes, Richard.

"Wait," I said, raising a finger and scrunching my entire face in confusion, "you think I did Richard Cypher? _The Seeker_! Darken, putting aside the fact that he's not only your brother, but also your mortal enemy…he's _too young_ for me! Besides, I'd never _dream_ of leaving you," I concluded, easing my way into his arms and kissing his neck.

He tightened his embrace and replied, "I hoped you would say that."

"You _knew_ I would say that," I chuckled. "Got any other wild accusations?"

"Legitimate ones," he began, tilting his head and arching an eyebrow in thought, "no. but I could make some up," he added with a chortle.

_This ought to be interesting._

"Humor me, love," I giggled, burying my face in the side of his neck.

I could feel his vocal chords vibrating as he spoke. "Alright…how about Zorander?"

I tore myself from his arms and gagged. "_ZEDD_?" I shrieked, my face flooding with disgust. "_Zedd_? Zeddicus Zu'l Zorander? _Eew_!"

Darken doubled over with laughter. "You asked for it!"

"Be that as it may," I responded, "you are one _sick_ bastard. But I love you for it."

He smirked. "I love you too, and you're just as sick; you just don't advertise it."

I shrugged in concession. He was right; my mind is warped beyond reason. I actually had a dream once of him and Richard having sex…it was _REALLY_ jacked-up on _SO MANY_ levels…but, in a perverted way, it was actually kinda hot….

I yanked myself out of the memory of that bizarre dream to see that Darken was fumbling around in his pocket. I could tell that he was searching for something, and by the look of confusion on his face, I assumed he was having little success. He produced a small object and closed his hand around it.

"It's not the one I was looking for," he began, gently taking hold of my right hand, "but I intended to give you this one anyway."

He opened his hand to reveal a silver ring, in the shape of a rattlesnake: complete with an open mouth and two menacing fangs.

"It's beautiful…in an evil sort of way," I commented, as he slid it onto my right ring finger.

"Like the woman wearing it?" he inquired, smiling.

"You are _so_ full of it," I muttered, shaking my head. Angling my hand to get a better look at the ring, I smiled. "It truly is unique. Thank you, Darken," I finished, kissing him.

"You're welcome, Ember," he responded. Glancing down at the ring, then back into my eyes, he added, "Now everyone will know you're mine; and if they touch you, I snap their neck."

_Wow…territorial much?_

I smiled slightly and averted my eyes.

_Either that or incredibly over-protective…in which case, it's kind of touching._

I cocked my head and furrowed my brow. "That being the case," I began, looking into his icy-blue eyes once more, "shouldn't it be on my _other_ hand?"

Yes, I was hinting at him asking me to marry him. I wouldn't say it outwardly, but I desperately wanted him to.

He seemed mildly stunned at first, but rapidly regained composure. He stifled a suspiciously nervous-sounding chuckle and held me tightly. Kissing my ear, he whispered, "Patience, my dear; all good things in due time."

_What exactly is that supposed to mean?_

Not knowing what to say or do, I simply lost myself in his embrace.

Once Ember had set off for her cave, Darken Rahl began to search his bedchamber frantically. Flinging open his wardrobe, he emptied the pockets of every article of clothing he could find. He inspected the contents of every drawer, every table, every shelf. He even went so far as to rip the sheets off the bed and examine them, but to no avail.

Suddenly, the door flew open. Darken's head snapped up to see Kellie entering, appearing to be on the warpath.

_Oh shit…this won't end well._

"You didn't do it?" Kellie queried, one of her hands making its way over to one of her agiels.

"No," he answered, more calmly than he had anticipated.

Jerking her agiel from its holster and gesturing about with it wildly, she nearly charged toward him and scolded, "Darken Rahl! If you weren't my best friend, this agiel would be up your ass right now!"

Darken gulped. Cautiously setting the bedsheets aside, he coaxed, "Calm down, Kellie. Put the agiel back."

"What if I don't want to?" she snapped.

He exhaled heavily and shot her an "I don't care" look.

"Why didn't you ask her?" Kellie persisted, slowly settling down.

His eyes met hers and he stated, "I couldn't."

She put her hands on her hips and smiled. "What? Are you chicken? Do you hide Zedd's junk from Confessors?"

Darken cocked his head. "_What?_ No! I just couldn't find the ring, that's all."

Kellie scoffed. "What are you talking about? I gave you the ring this…"

She trailed off.

"…morning."

Guilt flooding her face, she looked at her feet. "Oops—hey, check it out: a _penny_!"

Darken rolled his eyes. "_Kellie_."

She groaned and reached into her pocket to produce a tiny black box. Sheepishly she placed it in his hand.

"Must've given you the snake by accident," she theorized. "Couldn't really propose with _that_."

"Indeed I couldn't," Darken chuckled.

"Well," Kellie continued, "you have the _right_ ring now, so…_ask her_!"

He smirked and slipped the box into his pocket. "I intend to, Kellie; don't think I'm _not_ going to for one second."

"Good!" she exclaimed, pivoting away and heading for the door. Before exiting, she turned to face him again. "Oh, and Darken?"

He arched an eyebrow aristocratically. "Yes?"

Kellie brandished her agiel threateningly.

"Watch yourself; I cutcha."

**THE END.**


	5. Be My Lover

_**Be My Lover**_

I sat down slowly on the rock in the pond, my heart climbing to my throat. Hesitantly, I reached out my right hand to touch the water. The sunlight shone violently off my snake ring, causing my gaze to fix on it.

I exhaled slowly.

_I have to tell him._

"Hey, Ember!"

My eyes grew huge.

_Richard?_

I stared at the surface of the pond to see the face of Richard Cypher, his brown eyes shimmering happily. Seeing my incredulous expression, he cocked his head and probed, "What's wrong? Is Darken Rahl too stubborn to let you know anything? Or is he just too much for you to handle?"

"I should say not," I scoffed, crossing my arms indignantly. Arching an eyebrow, I inquired, "Where's Zedd? I need to talk to him."

Richard shrugged, then began to toy idly with the animal tooth that hung from a chord around his neck. "No clue. He told me he had to attend to something, and also said to relay any messages from you to him."

Suddenly, I heard footsteps behind me.

My heart stopped.

_Oh shit…_please_ don't be Darken._

"Who's there?" Richard whispered, seeing my face turn snow-white.

"I don't know," I mouthed, trying to mask my fear. Apprehensively, I turned around…

…to see Kellie.

I breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank the Creator it's you, Kellie."

Kellie grinned, then tilted her head suspiciously. "Why? Are you talking to Zedd?"

Before I could correct her, she frolicked over to me and shouted, "Hey Zedd, guess what? Ember and Darken did the nasty!"

_Shit_.

"Shut up, Kellie," I growled, tugging her leather pants angrily.

"_Why!"_ she laughed, playfully kicking my side. "Zedd saw this coming anyway, right?"

"_You what!"_ Richard roared, looking _very_ betrayed.

Kellie gave out a slight cry of surprise and turned her attention to the water. "_Richard Cypher!_ Oh…oops. Did I say she and Darken got it on?"

I shot her a deathglare.

Richard gave me a similar look, his usually angelic face twisted into a disdainful scowl. "You had _sex_ with _Darken Rahl!_ Ember, how _could_ you?"

I rolled my eyes and scoffed. "Like Zedd hasn't told you how I feel about Darken! Calm the hell _down_, Richard!" turning my attention away from him, I asked Kellie, "Now, what brings you here?"

"Darken needs to see you," she replied, a mischievous smirk on her ace. "He says it's _very_ urgent. Go on ahead; I'll take care of Richard."

I giggled; the way she said that last part was rather devious.

"Thanks," I said gratefully, standing up, "but you know that you can't get to him, right?"

She grinned from ear to ear, making her look absolutely adorable.

"I can try."

* * *

"You wanted to see me, Darken?" I inquired, entering the study. The sun was setting, and everything had a welcoming lustre about it. A small fire was going in the fireplace, and Darken stood nearby.

"Yes, I did, Ember," was his response. His voice seemed gentler than usual, which gave me a good feeling about the whole situation. Upon receiving this feeling, I traversed the room and stood facing him.

He appeared pensive, his mesmerizing eyes still locked on the flickering orange flames in the hearth. Exhaling slowly, he finally spoke.

"Ember, I've been thinking."

_That can be dangerous._

I smiled to myself and allowed him to continue.

"Sardonyx…you never really liked your last name in the first place, did you?"

Not quite seeing where this was going, I mumbled, "Not really…why?"

Seeming to have not heard my question, he added, "What do you think of my last name?"

I blinked in confusion. "Rahl?"

He nodded.

I hesitated, not exactly sure how to respond. "Well…it certainly rolls off the tongue…I like it."

His intense eyes flashed in my direction, and softened as he spoke. "Ember…I never thought I could ever feel the way I feel when I'm with you."

I felt my limbs begin to tingle

_Something great is about to happen._

"I'll admit," he elaborated, momentarily glancing at the ground, "at first I tried to ignore it…even tried to make it vanish completely…but my love for you was just too strong."

My heart began to race, and I felt myself blush slightly.

Meeting my eyes again, he continued, "Besides: Ember Sardonyx, though a reputable and renowned name, doesn't flow quite as well as…oh," he smirked, "…Lady Ember Rahl."

As I watched him slowly go down on one knee, I grew lightheaded.

_This can't be happening._

Trying to act like he hadn't noticed my reaction, Darken reached for his pocket; he produced a small box of black velvet.

_No way. This is too good to be true._

"Ember Sardonyx," he started, his topaz eyes pleading with my heart, "will you do me the honor of becoming Lady Ember Rahl?"

I watched breathlessly as he ceremoniously opened the tiny ring box. The ring was absolutely gorgeous: a gold band with seven deep rubies arranged in the shape of a flower. It was just feminine enough to be a desirable wedding ring, and just dark enough to be on the finger of Darken Rahl's bride.

"Ember Sardonyx, will you marry me?"

I was so elated, I nearly fainted.

"Yes, Darken," I breathed, hardly believing what was happening. As he removed the ring from the box and slid it onto my left ring finger, I gradually realized that it was indeed occurring.

_I'm not gonna scream. I'm _NOT_ going to scream._

He rose to stand before me once more. As I looked up into those dazzling blue orbs, he smiled at me, causing me to lose all control over myself. Wrapping my arms around his neck, I gave out a shriek of joy. Involuntarily beginning to cry, I managed, "I love you, Darken."

He chuckled, tenderly wiping a tear from below my eye. "I love you too, Ember."

Drawing me close, he kissed me passionately.

Suddenly, the door to the study nearly flew off the hinges. In entered Kellie, Amanda, Belladonna, and Cara, applauding like idiots.

"_FINALLY_!" Kellie shouted, chucking a random chicken at Darken.

_What the?...never mind._

**THE END.**


	6. Desperado

**Author's Note:**

Figured we all needed to see Belladonna's "hunting skills" in action =P

_**Desperado**_

I opened my eyes reluctantly, waking up to the sound of Darken pacing back and forth anxiously. I furrowed my brow in confusion; it was far too early for him to be awake, let alone to be awake _and_ fully dressed. In addition, pacing wasn't exactly something he did regularly. The gentle light of the rising sun filtered in through the bedchamber window, highlighting his impatient expression.

With great effort, I propped myself up on my pillow and eyed him curiously. "Darken?"

He jumped slightly, stopping dead in his tracks and turning to face me.

"Ember," he breathed in surprise. "I didn't realize you were awake."

I smirked, toying idly with a frayed edge of my chemise. "I wasn't."

"Sorry to have woken you, then," he muttered apologetically, sitting on the edge of the bed. He smiled at me half-heartedly, then regarded the door expectantly.

I reached for him and gently turned his head to face me. "Expecting someone?" I inquired, tucking a strand of near-black hair behind his ear.

Darken gave a slight nod. "Belladonna."

I cocked my head and eyed him suspiciously.

"Belladonna," I repeated contemplatively, my gaze leaving his beautiful eyes and settling on the dark crimson velvet of his robes. "This early? Why?"

I shook my head.

_He is _not_ cheating on me. Why am I even _thinking_ this? I know him better than that._

Darken chuckled, lightly brushing his fingers against my cheek. "Relax, love; I know what you're thinking, and I'd never even _dream_ of being with anyone but you now. I arranged to meet with Belladonna to send her on a very important hunt."

I exhaled in relief, then grinned and said, "She likes those the best. What is it?"

"To kill the Seeker."

I must admit, my heart stopped for a moment. Then I remembered Belladonna's hunting skills…or lack thereof.

_Richard'll be fine._

I regained composure, but not quickly enough; Darken felt the need to give his reasoning:

"Ember, I know he was your friend and all, but it's either him or me. And, to be perfectly honest, I don't think either of us want you to end up a widow before we're even married."

I giggled. "That we don't."

He smiled at me lovingly. "Go back to sleep, Ember; you need it. Everything will be taken care of." His lips tenderly embraced mine as he discreetly eased me back into a laying position.

I grinned, gazing up at his triumphant expression. "I love you, Darken," I sighed, closing my eyes and rolling onto my side.

I felt the bed rise back to its original level as Darken stood.

"I love you too, Ember," he replied, ambling back over to the window.

* * *

Belladonna was crouched on a rather sturdy tree limb, concealed from the world by a thick blanket of jade-green leaves. She reached out and cautiously lowered an anorexic-looking branch, giving her a decent view of the clearing below her. Her multicolored eyes scanned the area carefully as she observed the Confessor, the wizard, and the Seeker. She released the branch and leaned her back against the trunk of the tree, her legs dangling down on either side of the limb she occupied. Closing her eyes, she recalled Darken Rahl's command:

"_Kill the Seeker."_

She gave a delicate, evil smile.

_Sounds easy enough. If I keep my agiel on him long enough—especially if it's over his heart—it shouldn't take too long to knock him off._

Hoisting her legs back onto the limb, she prowled to the end of it. Once there, she carefully moved another small branch out of her way, giving her a new perspective of the trio.

Her eyes narrowed as her gaze fell upon the white-haired old fool, who was practically inhaling an entire melon. The man had the appetite of the entire D'Haran army!

"Zeddicus Zu'l Zorander," Belladonna whispered, realizing she needed to revise her plan of attack.

_Zorander shouldn't prove to be too difficult. He _will_ be protective; the Seeker is not only the Seeker, but also his grandson. However, he is a wizard._

She stifled a chuckle.

_I'm a Mord-Sith. If he tried to cast a spell against me, I can make it affect him instead. Ha! I love irony!_

She pivoted and made her way to the base of the tree limb once more. Wrapping her legs around the limb and hanging upside-down, she moved yet another branch and viewed the last member of the Seeker's party.

Belladonna's voice fell below a whisper. "Kahlan Amnell…the Mother Confessor."

At that particular point in time, she was feeding the horses. Her long, brown hair was highlighted flatteringly by the sun, and her white dress seemed brighter than it should have been. Grimacing, Belladonna heaved herself back up onto the tree limb and sat on it, her back against the trunk once more. She rested her chin in the palm of her hand and sank deep into thought.

_The Confessor is a _serious _threat. With one touch, she could turn me into her love-slave. I would obey her every command; be loyal only to her. That is, until it kills me…the touch of a Confessor is fatal to a Mord-Sith, after all. Lord Rahl can't afford for me to make such a mistake. Before I can go after the Seeker, I have to be sure Kahlan Amnell is somehow incapacitated._

Belladonna hit her forehead with the palm of her hand in frustration.

_But…how!_

She buried her face in her hands. Her only practical option was to hold an agiel to her temple until she fell unconscious. But that was unspeakably risky.

_It's the only plan I've got._

Without wasting another moment, she leapt from the tree to the ground, crouching in the grass before rising to full height. In a flash, she drew both her agiels from their holsters, wielding them intimidatingly. Her sunflower eyes darted from the Confessor, to the wizard, to the Seeker.

Belladonna grinned, staring dead into the warm brown eyes of the Seeker. Suddenly remembering something Kellie had said, she altered her plans slightly. Laughing to herself, she spoke with authority:

"Richard Cypher…you're mine."

* * *

"There's no cloaking charm on them, Ember," Darken said, placing a heavy hand on my shoulder. "Give up on the tracking spell, love; it's only making you miserable."

He was right; that was probably my thousandth attempt at developing a tracking spell for Richard, Zedd, and Kahlan…it was also my thousandth failure, and probably my two-thousandth headache.

We were sitting opposite each other on the ground in my cave, a small bonfire blazing to my right. Strewn between us were all my notes, failed attempt, bits of research, even attempted _potions_ for tracking…_months_ of work.

"All useless," I mumbled, mournfully regarding the scattered mess of ink-riddled parchment.

"_Well_," Darken began, pulling a half-empty vial from his pocket, "maybe not _all_ useless."

I raised a burgundy eyebrow quizzically, regarding the sample of lavender liquid he held before me. Fumbling around in the mountain of pages, I found the recipe for that particular potion.

"One of my flukes," I observed, scanning the ingredient list. "I thought for sure this…_concoction_ would work."

"I'm aware of that," he replied, placing the vial in my free hand. "You were more certain of this attempt than of any other. _You_ may have lost hope in it after its initial trial, but _I_ didn't. Ergo, I had Belladonna drink some before she set off this morning."

I couldn't prevent a hopeful expression from sweeping across my face. "Did it work?" I inquired, sounding much like an excited five-year-old.

Darken grinned at my reaction, taking the vial from my hand and setting it in a nearby box. "We shall see, my dear," he answered, placing a hand on my cheek. He then carefully leaned across the chaotic pile of notes and kissed me lovingly.

"_Ahem_. Am I interrupting something, Lord Rahl? Oh, and hi, Ember."

With a start, we both turned to face the entrance of the cave. There stood Belladonna, with a large sack flung over her shoulder. Despite the plain evidence that she had succeeded in killing _someone_, Darken glared at her.

She put a hand on her hip and scoffed. "You're not married yet; she's not Lady Rahl yet. She's still Ember Sardonyx, so don't look at me like that!" she finished, cringing jokingly and hiding her face with her arm.

I giggled; she was so damn adorable, in her own little way.

"That's very true," I concurred. Staring pointedly at Darken, I questioned, "When _are_ we getting married, anyway?"

_I can't deny that I'm getting a little impatient. True, we haven't been engaged for that long, but it _feels_ like forever._

"Tomorrow, if you wish," was his reply.

I cocked my head and gawked at him. "If I wish? You say that like you've been waiting on me. _You_'re the one with the busy schedule, Lord Rahl."

"She has a point," Belladonna chimed in, shifting the sack slightly.

"Well, _this_ is more important than world domination, my dear Ember," Darken said, seeming to have ignored Belladonna. "You're far more important than the Boxes of Orden."

I blushed and, involuntarily, gave a quiet gasp. I knew I should have been neither flattered nor surprised; I was supposed to be more important, right? Besides, he had shown that enough through actions before…but hearing him say it meant everything to me.

Belladonna dropped the sack in disbelief; the sickening sound of snapping bones echoed as it hit the ground.

"Who are you and what have you done with Darken Rahl?" she implored, regarding him as if her were from another planet.

Darken smirked, clearly amused. Neatly side-stepping the question, he gave a slight nod toward the sack. "Did you find the Seeker and his comrades?"

"Yes, Lord Rahl," she replied with a firm nod.

"Finally!" I exclaimed, my heart dancing with sheer delight. "_Something_ went right!"

After both of them laughed at me, Darken furrowed his brow and probed, "Is that the body of the Seeker?"

I gulped.

_Please say no._

Sure, I felt horrible that I was secretly hoping that my fiancé's worst enemy was alive…but I knew the world needed him alive.

_Richard Cypher needs to live._

Obviously, I wasn't _completely_ evil.

Sheepishly, Belladonna answered, "No, Lord Rahl."

_Thank the Creator!_

Darken huffed. "I assumed as much. Is it the corpse of the wizard?"

_Please not Zedd!_

"No, My Lord," she said, quieter than before.

_Again, thank the Creator!_

He scoffed quietly. "Then I highly doubt it's the Mother Confessor?"

I rolled my eyes, unseen by him.

_Of course it's not Kahlan!_

"No, Lord Rahl."

I had to know. Tilting my head, I implored, "Then…who _is_ it?"

"An excellent question," Darken agreed, standing up. "Well, Belladonna?"

She bent down to grasp the corner of the sack. With a jerk, she yanked it away from the body and threw it over her shoulder. There rested the corpse of a woman with dark shoulder-length hair. She wore a trashy white blouse and a tattered black skirt. Belladonna grinned triumphantly, stepping back to admire her work.

Darken crouched down beside the corpse and opened one of her black eyes hesitantly, trying to recognize her. "Who _is_ she?"

I couldn't help but smile broadly and laugh, then hug Belladonna and congratulate her. After which, I proclaimed:

"It's the village whore!"

**THE END.**


	7. Raped and Freezin'

**Author's Note:**

Kellie, the inspiration for Kellie, wanted me to write her into a complicated, wild, unlikely relationship. So I threw her into about the craziest she could get into…ya know…other than if it was with Zedd XD

Oh yeah…and I'm running out of Alice Cooper songs for chapter titles…send me suggestions, please :)

**_Raped and Freezin'_**

I sat in the middle of the bed, the hoopskirt of my red-and-gold brocade gown covering a substantial portion of the mattress. I stroked the crimson velvet on my sleeve absent-mindedly, trying to find something entertaining as I attempted to adjust my breathing to suit my outfit; when Cara and Amanda had helped me get dressed, they tied the sides of my bodice incredibly tight…it was almost painful to breathe normally. I wasn't used to wearing bodices that laced up the sides.

Suddenly the door to the bedchamber flung open. In entered Belladonna, grinning from ear to ear.

"You look wonderful," she observed, skipping over and standing at the foot of the bed, "but why aren't you wearing _white_?"

She cocked her head inquisitively, causing me to giggle, despite the agony it added to my already sore sides.

"Look who I'm marrying, Belladonna," I replied, smiling slightly. "Red is so much more fitting."

"But, Ember," she argued, cupping her hands around her mouth and whispering, though no one else was in the room, "don't you know the white gown symbolizes _virginity_?"

I scoffed, arched an eyebrow, and eyed her doubtfully. "Don't be so naïve. You know damn well I'm not a virgin."

She gasped, widening her eyes and covering her mouth. "Does Lord Rahl know?" she said, though it sounded more like a muffled squeaking.

Trying not to laugh, I rolled my eyes. "Darken's the one who took it, genius!"

"I was only joking!" she laughed, throwing an agiel in my general direction, missing me on purpose. She then vaulted herself onto the bed, retrieved the agiel, slipped it back into its holster, climbed over me, and stood alongside the bed. The ridiculous grin she wore when she entered the room swept across her face once more as she grasped my hand.

"I have something to show you," she coaxed, tugging my arm.

She seemed very excited, so I (begrudgingly) got off the bed and allowed her to lead me out of the room and into the palace.

* * *

"Why are we in the _dungeon_?" I implored, struggling to keep up with Belladonna without stepping on my skirt.

All around us, screaming and wailing resounded from behind closed cell doors. The Mord-Sith were out and about at that time of day, torturing the poor souls imprisoned there. I felt sorry for the unfortunate prisoners that ended up with either Cara or Denna…those bitches were _brutal_. Thankfully, Cara never had reason to give me a taste of perdition…but Denna had.

I shuddered at the memory of that day…sometimes I wished it never happened. But, maybe if it never happened, Darken and I might still have been trying to hide our feelings.

"We're here."

My head snapped up at the sound of Belladonna's voice to see the door of a cell in the farthest and most forgotten region of the dungeon. When she opened the door, my jaw dropped.

There, chained to the wall, was Richard.

_Am I really seeing this?_

"I abducted him for Kellie," Belladonna giggled in a quiet voice. "She's dead-set on raping him, so I though, why kill him?"

_Oh shit…what if Darken finds out?_

"Lord Rahl knows nothing," Belladonna added, as I cautiously approached Richard.

Despite his uncomfortable-looking position, he was fast asleep. I smiled gently; he appeared so peaceful when he slept. Apprehensively, I reached out and placed my hand on the side of his face. He stirred slightly, his brown eyes opening slowly.

"Hello, Richard," I greeted, tilting his chin up to make him face me.

He cocked his head, confusion flooding his features. "Ember?"

I smirked and nodded.

Richard's eyes scanned the room, analyzing his surroundings. "Where are we?"

"The dungeon of the People's Palace in D'Hara," I stated.

"_You_," he scowled, his gaze falling on Belladonna, "you brought me here."

"Yep," Belladonna answered nonchalantly, crossing her arms and leaning casually against the wall, beaming.

He glared at me. "You're just going to let your boyfriend kill me?"

"Fiancé, actually," Belladonna corrected, "and he doesn't know you're here."

Richard's jaw nearly fell to the floor. "_Fiancé_?" He blinked in disbelief. "Ember, really? No."

Hesitantly, I raised my left hand; the light from a nearby torch flickered brightly, reflecting playfully off the seven deep rubies on my finger. Giving a slightly nervous smirk, I said, "Yes, Richard."

He regarded me reproachfully. "You're _marrying Darken Rahl!_"

Before I could respond, I felt Belladonna tug my sleeve.

"Ember," she whispered, "you might want to get going."

_Oh, right…is it that late already?_

I nodded, smiling gratefully. "Thanks for the reminder, love…it would be embarrassing to be late for my own wedding."

I covered Richard's mouth before he could spazz out again.

"Calm _down_," I urged. "Whether you like it or not, I am madly in love with Darken Rahl."

"And him with her!" Belladonna chimed in.

I tried not to smile. "And we _are_ getting married today, and you _can't_ stop me. Besides, it's not all bad for you…I'll still tell Zedd his plans."

"_Ember_," Belladonna whined, shifting her weight impatiently, "_come on_!"

"We'll get you out of here before Darken can even suspect you're here, Richard," I comforted, before turning to leave.

"Ember?" Richard called softly.

Slowly, I rotated to face him again. "Yes?"

He swallowed hard, obviously still not at peace with the fact that I was "marrying the enemy".

"Congratulations," he managed at last, surprisingly sincere. "I hope you two are happy together."

* * *

I stood alone in the bedchamber after the reception, waiting for Darken to finally bid the last of the guests goodnight. It was painfully quiet when compared to the prior festivities of the evening, so I nearly jumped out of my skin when I heard a knocking at the door. After recovering, I managed, "Come in."

The door swung open, and in came Kellie, carrying a half-empty bottle of wine. Over-dramatically, she fell to one knee and placed the hand that wasn't clutching the bottle over her heart in a salute.

"Good evening, Lady Rahl," she greeted. She then burst into a fit of giggles and fell over. "I never though I'd be calling _anyone_ that!"

I smiled, trying not to laugh also. She wasn't _completely_ wasted, but she had had enough to be a million times more hilarious than usual. Helping her stand, I said, "You don't have to call me that, Kellie; I'm still just Ember."

She pointed at me with a violent flick of her arm and blinked a few times. "_No_…now you're _Lady_ Ember _Rahl_." Grinning and hugging me so that I felt my ribcage collapsing, she added, "Lovely _Lady_ Ember _Rahl_!"

"_Kellie_," I gasped, "I can't _breathe_."

Hiccupping, she let go of me.

What she asked next nearly made me fall over:

"Hey…can I rape Richard?"

I stared at her incredulously. "_What?_"

Thinking I hadn't heard her, she dropped the bottle in shock. It shattered as it hit the floor, coated the slate-colored stone in a crimson layer of liquid.

"The _Seeker_," she clarified. "Can I rape him?"

My mouth gaped slightly. "Richard? _No!_"

Kellie crossed her arms and smiled smugly. "It's either him or Darken."

Damn…she sure as hell knows exactly where my weak spot is.

I huffed. "_Fine_. Rape Richard. Just have him out of here before Darken finds out."

She rolled her eyes and groaned. "Oh, _come on_! He won't even notice that we have his brother prisoner! Well—" she furrowed her brow, deep in thought, then looked back up "—more like 'sex slave', but who care about minor details?"

I choked back a laugh; she was amusing as hell, but I couldn't encourage her. "No, Kellie," I replied firmly. "Can't risk it. Even though he is your 'BFF', as you say—"

"—and _your_ husband," she added loudly.

"I _doubt_ he wants his worst enemy here," I finished.

"_Fine_," Kellie sighed, pouting.

As if on queue, Darken walked in.

"Oh, hello, Kellie," he said, seeming mildly surprised to see her.

"Good evening, Lord Darken Rahl," Kellie replied in a snobby voice, hiccupping.

An indescribably hilarious "what the hell!" look swept across his face as he watched her fall to the floor in a salute. He turned to me and inquired, "What's gotten into her?"

Smiling, I gestured slightly toward the puddle of wine on the floor.

"Enough said," he muttered. Approaching me, he greeted, "Good evening, Lady Rahl." He then took hold of my hand and kissed it gently.

"Good evening, Lord Rahl," I responded, before pulling him towards me and claiming his mouth with a passionate kiss.

Kellie groaned, dragging her hand down her face in disgust. "Can't you two go _one night_ without having crazy wild sex?"

Tearing his mouth from mine, Darken answered, "Probably, but it _is_ our wedding night, after all."

"That's true," Kellie admitted, as Darken began to kiss me once more. After standing there awkwardly for a short while, she silently made her exit.

And I'm sure you can guess what happened next.

* * *

Richard Cypher shivered slightly, waking up from yet another periodic nap.

_Did it get colder in here?_

As he opened his eyes, he looked down—

—to discover he was completely naked.

_What the—?_

"Hello, Seeker."

His head snapped up to see a Mord-Sith standing in the center of his cell, undressing herself. She had shaggy brown hair and smiling brown eyes. Her face was surprisingly angelic, and her grin made his heart melt.

She was _beautiful_.

"Wh-who are you?" Richard stuttered, trying to keep his gaze above her shoulders. He had no idea why he asked her that; he knew her to be Kellie, from an earlier conversation he had had with her.

She giggled, hiccupping at the end. "Kellie. I'm your worst enemy's best friend. But that little detail isn't important right now."

Seeing that she was now completely naked, Richard closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. "Then what is?" he probed.

She approached him and placed both her hands on his bare chest, making him rather uncomfortable. The discomfort increased as she slid her hands down his torso and abdomen to grasp his hips. She leaned toward him and stopped with her mouth an inch from his ear. What she whispered made his heart pound:

"I'm going to rape you."

That did it. Everything he was trying to prevent from happening (by closing his eyes) slowly began to happen. He had no idea why he was hopelessly attracted to this Mord-Sith…Kellie…but he was.

Suddenly acting abnormally out-of-character, Richard smirked deviously and replied, "It's not rape if I'm willing."

_Good Creator…did I _seriously_ just say _that_!_

"Oh, I'm gonna enjoy this," Kellie chuckled, producing a key from the-Creator-only-knows-where and unlocking the shackles that bound Richard to the wall.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I cut out the lemon that was to follow because when I had Kellie proofread this story, it made her feel violated. If you're reading this, Kellie, and you decide you want it in here anyway, tell me and I shall revise this. Kthnxbi. Back to the story.

* * *

Richard sighed, still confused, as he embraced Kellie. She was Darken Rahl's best friend; the only person closer to him was probably Ember. Why, in the name of the Creator, was she screwing her best friend's mortal enemy?

Reluctantly, Kellie sat up, grabbing Richard's crumpled clothes and tossing them at him in a pile.

"Get dressed, baby," she commanded. "Gotta get you outta here before Darken catches on."

Richard cocked his head slightly, but did as she asked. After which, he implored, "Why are you trying so hard to keep me alive?"

Kellie, half-dressed by now, looked at her feet and blushed.

"Because," she began, fidgeting nervously, "because…because…." She shook her head. "Because you're the Seeker. The world needs you."

By some odd compulsion, he reached around his neck and removed the leather chord that hung there, adorned by an animal tooth. He had received it from his adoptive father, and it was all he had left of him. Still, he felt he had to do this.

"Here," he forced, handing it to Kellie.

She stared at it in disbelief. "Oh, Richard…I couldn't."

"Take it," he urged, tying it around her neck before she could protest.

Smiling gratefully, she tucked it into the top of her uniform. "Thank you, Richard."

She then leaned towards him and kissed him sweetly.

"Let's get you outta here before Darken finishes banging Ember."

**THE END.**


End file.
